Teman Kecil
by Naara Azuya
Summary: S-Savers Contest : BanjirTomatCeri-Oh astaga, perempuan ini akan butuh pelukan baru setelah kekasihnya dihukum mati.


Beberapa menit lalu, Haruno Sakura yang baru saja mengganti baju operasi dengan jas putih dicegat oleh seorang petugas rumah sakit yang dokter muda itu kenali sebagai orang yang bertugas di bagian _call center_. Petugas itu mengabarkan bahwa telepon rumah sakit menerima panggilan yang dialamatkan padanya.

"Ia mengaku sebagai pegawai pemerintahan dan juga menolak sambil berteriak-teriak ketika hendak dihubungkan dengan _manager_ rumah sakit. Jadi sepertinya ini adalah masalah pribadi yang benar-benar mendesak."

"Yah, aku memang belum lama menyelesaikan operasi jadi ponselku mati sejak beberapa jam lalu." Sakura mengelap wajahnya yang berkilat peluh dengan sapu tangan sebelum menerima gagang telepon yang disodorkan padanya. "Maaf merepotkan."

Tepat saat petugas yang sudah mengantarnyaitu kembali ke posnya, Sakura heran setengah mati ketika mengenali suara di seberang telepon. "Naruto? Ada masalah apa?"

"Akhirnya." Desis Naruto. "Kau tidak berhubungan dengan dunia luar, ya?"

"Kau tahu aku sedang sibuk, kan?" Sakura sedikit kesal karena harus mengisi waktu istirahat berharganya selepas operasi enam jam tanpa jeda dengan mendengar sinisme. "Kau pikir di sini aku hanya bermain?"

"Tapi kau tidak mengenal kata sibuk kalau soal Sasuke, kan?"

Sakura bungkam karena ia terlalu penat untuk memikirkan respon seperti apa yang harus ia keluarkan saat Naruto yang biasanya santai berubah menjadi sarkastik. Dan dalam menit-menit keheningan yang ia gunakan untuk mengeluh dalam hati, di seberang sana kedengarannya Naruto tidak sendirian menyambutnya. Perempuan berambut pendek itu bisa mendengar beberapa teguran halus yang mendesak. Tenggorokan Sakura segera saja bergetar penasaran.

"Hinata? Kaukah itu?"

Sakura mendapat pertikaian kalimat sebagai jawabannya. Desahan frustrasi Naruto dibantah oleh larangan yang membujuk. Suara-suara yang ia dengar dengan hela napas itu hanya berputar-putar di antara _jangan katakan seperti itu_ , _dia harus tau segera_ , _kau hanya memperburuk semuanya_ , dan _jadi maumu bagaimana_. Sakura memijat keningnya dan melemparkan senyum kecut kepada orang-orang yang memandanginya setelah seseorang di antara Hinata dan Naruto menutup telepon dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sakura keluar dari bagian _call center_ sambil mengaktifkan ponselnya. Alisnya berkerut ketika mendapati puluhan _missed calls_ dari Naruto. Dia yakin sekali bahwa telah terjadi kekacauan sampai-sampai Naruto menjadi sangat panik dan idiot dengan memaksakan kehendak di _call center_ resmi dan bukannya memanfaatkan _short message service_ dan _voicemail_ lewat sambungan pribadi. Dan yang membuatnya ikut panik sampai-sampai dia tergesa-gesa membatalkan semua jadwalnya untuk hari ini adalah telepon tiba-tiba dari Hinata yang terisak, meminta bertemu secepatnya.

.

.

Sakura sungguh yakin bahwa ia tidak pernah merasa segugup dan seberkeringat ini dalam operasi apapun, entah operasi pertamanya maupun operasi paling gawatnya. Sudah hampir sebungkus tisu saku ia habiskan di kulit wajah dan tangannya sebelum ia yakin bahwa ia harus menyempatkan diri untuk menebus sekotak besar tisu.

Sudah dua jam sejak ia bertatap muka dengan Hinata. Tunangan Naruto itu memang tidak mengatakan alasan kenapa pipinya yang selalu bersemu itu semakin merekah saja merahnya. Tapi dari pengalaman menghidupi dompet di rumah sakit, Sakura bisa membayangkan dengan jelas betapa perih rasanya sebuah tamparan keras dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang—

"Hilang akal." begitu Hinata menyampaikan maksud dari tangisannya yang kala itu belum lama kering. "Aku dihubungi Kiba yang meliput di sana. Biarpun aku sampai setelah Naruto diamankan, semua orang tidak berhenti menyebut bagaimana Naruto meraung dengan kepalan tinju yang teracung, mengajak hakim dan jaksa beradu fisik tanpa peduli bagaimana nama baik sekaligus karirnya terperosok detik itu juga."

"Dia hanya akan menyia-nyiakan semua usahanya selama ini." Sakura menyisir rambutnya ke atas dengan jari. Saat dia menundukkan kepala, helaian merah muda yang mulai kering itu ia biarkan meraba permukaan _latte_ yang menatap ujung hidungnya. "Tapi selantang apapun aku mengatainya idiot, aku yakin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika saat itu aku juga ada di sana."

Sakura tidak mengira bahwa lembar tisu terakhirnya akan ia gunakan untuk melenyapkan air mata yang seenaknya meluap setelah tisu-tisu sebelumnya penuh dengan peluh cemasnya. Ia sendiri merasa jantungnya semakin berpacu saat jarum detik pada jam dinding besar di atas loket informasi berpindah posisi tanpa peduli pada tatapan lekatnya.

Ketika jantung Sakura memicu detakan yang menggetarkan pundaknya, jarum detik itu juga tepat berdetak bersamanya, memindahkan posisi dua jarum yang lain dan memancing suara gemerisik dari _speaker_ yang menempel di sudut langit-langit.

Sakura bersyukur bahwa ia bukan satu-satunya orang yang berdiri dari duduk dan meremas tas dengan keras. Dia juga bersyukur karena ia bukan satu-satunya orang yang memasang wajah tegar setelah mengusap mata dan menggigit bibir. Dia menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat sambil membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya yang berharap agar dia tidak menjadi satu-satunya orang yang hendak mengunjungi seorang terpidana mati.

" _Memasuki waktu kunjungan. Pengunjung yang telah mengambil surat izin dipersilahkan mengurus kelengkapan di loket pelayanan nomor satu dan lima. Pemeriksaan akan dilakukan melalui loket nomor dua dan tiga. Layanan pengurusan surat izin tersedia hingga dua jam ke depan di loket nomor empat. Sekali lagi..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teman Kecil**

 **Fanfiksi Naruto (milik Masashi Kishimoto) oleh Naara Azuya**

 **untuk meramaikan kontes tahunan yang diadakan oleh grup pecinta pairing SasuSaku : Banjir TomatCeri dengan kategori perlombaan fanfiksi SasuSaku ber** _ **setting alternate universe**_

 **dinilai pantas untuk pembaca dengan umur minimal** **13** **tahun (kode** **T** **)** **dan** **dikembangkan dari** _ **prompt**_ **nomor 73, sebuah** _ **rotary dial telephone**_ **berwarna hitam**

 **S-Savers Contest : BanjirTomatCeri-** Oh astaga, perempuan ini akan butuh pelukan baru setelah kekasihnya dihukum mati.

.

.

Ini memang pertama kalinya Sakura melakukan kunjungan ke lembaga pemasyarakatan. Tapi bukan suasana asing yang menjadi pelaku pengusikan dirinya sepanjang langkah menuju bilik kunjungan, melainkan siulan heran seorang petugas saat ia menyerahkan surat izinnya.

"Kuakui dia punya kharisma kuat, apalagi saat masih bertugas. Tapi aku tidak menduga kalau pacarnya masih sudi menemuinya setelah ia mengotori wajah tampannya dengan darah saudara kandungnya sendiri." Petugas itu berkata demikian setelah menatapnya kagum. "He, padahal selama ini kupikir dia itu sedikit menyimpang karena sepanjang penahanannya, dia hanya dikunjungi oleh seorang laki-laki."

Daripada memikirkan kurangnya sopan santun petugas itu, Sakura lebih tertarik pada fakta bahwa selain Naruto dan dirinya, tidak ada orang lain yang pernah melakukan hal serupa. Hal itu mengembalikan kepercayaan diri Sakura yang tadinya sudah luntur oleh keringat—dengan sebuah cara misterius.

"Bukan hal biasa bahwa ia dikunjungi oleh seorang wanita." Sipir yang mengantarnya mencoba bertanya. Salahkan penampilan atraktif Sakura yang semakin menawan dewasa ini hingga para sipir berpikir : _Oh astaga, perempuan ini akan butuh pelukan baru setelah kekasihnya dihukum mati_. "Apa karena teman dekatnya itu, siapa namanya yang mengamuk di sidang putusan itu? Tampaknya izin kunjungannya ditangguhkan, ya?"

"Harus ada yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya." Sakura mengatur napas sambil berhitung dengan langkahnya. Hitungannya berhenti saat mata hijaunya berhadapan dengan sebuah ruangan sebesar aula yang dibagi dua oleh dinding kaca dan sekat kayu padat yang membentuk belasan bilik.

"Ikuti aku." Sipir itu berjalan mendului Sakura yang meneguk ludah sambil menggigit bibir. Pikiran perempuan itu seketika berkabut ketika sipir tadi menggeser kursi untuk Sakura yang mematung di beberapa langkah dari bilik kunjungannya. "Silahkan, nona. Lima belas menit dimulai saat sempurna dudukmu. Boleh kurang tapi tidak lebih karena masih banyak orang yang perlu diberi ucapan selamat tinggal."

Sakura mengangguk, menggebu-gebukan semangatnya saat ia telah menempatkan tubuh. Sipir yang mengantarnya tadi mundur teratur setelah mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Sakura. Tapi dokter bedah itu tidak peduli. Karena entah bagaimana, semua yang sudah ditekadkannya sebulat mungkin seketika lenyap seperti trik sulap ketika ia duduk dengan sempurna, memandang tegap dengan setiap keberaniannya.

Dinding kaca tidak kuasa menahan hawa dingin yang disalurkan Sasuke lewat tatapan tajamnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, meminta penjelasan dari siapapun yang bersedia memberinya sebuah bisikan. Tapi bukan telinganya yang mesti bekerja keras menampung penjelasan. Melainkan matanya yang harus berusaha menusuk jauh ke belakang Sakura, menjauhkan sipir pengantar yang memperhatikan bagaimana punggung teman kecilnya itu meliuk penuh rayu. _Sial, dia terlalu ranum._

"Teman kecil, huh?" Sasuke bergumam sangat lirih lewat seringai sarkastik. Dia bisa saja berdiri dan enyah dari sana dengan emosinya yang melunjak kacau (sekaligus melenyapkan pandangan _vulgar_ dari sipir pengawasnya terhadap Sakura). Tapi rasa penasaran—serta keisengan yang tak kapok membuatnya rindu—mengundang tangannya untuk menempelkan gagang telepon penghubung ke sisi kepalanya. _Mari kita lihat, siapa yang lebih bodoh. Aku, dia, atau Naruto, hm?_

Sakura agak terkejut ketika Sasuke menatapnya datar dengan telepon yang sudah siap menghubungkan. _Tak ada yang bisa menjamin bahwa ini bukanlah percakapan terakhir k_ _ita_ _,_ Sakura membatin dengan jemari mencengkeram gagang telepon. _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!_

TUT

"Ha—"

"Sudah kuduga. Kau jauh lebih idiot dari Naruto."

Sakura ternganga ketika mendengar suara Sasuke. Mata beriris hijau yang terbelalak sebentar itu segera saja meruncing, menunjukkan penantangan bersama punggung yang bersandar dan kaki jenjang yang bersilang. Sebuah senyuman yang sebenarnya dibuat-buat dengan terpaksa itu memberi ekspresi kemenangan yang tak pasti. "Benarkah?" Jantung Sakura berdebar tak karuan ketika bibirnya berusaha lepas dari keraguan. "Kau bersedia jika kita melakukan pembuktian, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak bisa dikatakan senggang untuk beberapa hari ke depan, jadi..." Sasuke tidak begitu terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Sakura.

Ketimbang _teman di masa kecil_ , status kedua jiwa yang bertukar deru napas itu lebih tepat didefinisikan sebagai _teman sedari kecil_. Setidaknya begitulah menurut Sasuke yang tidak pernah merasakan—atau menyadari, menurut Sakura—adanya perubahan yang berarti dalam hubungan mereka. Definisi itu membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa dirinya memahami Sakura dengan sangat baik sekaligus definisi itu membuat Sakura cemas bahwa Sasuke yang dihadapinya sekarang bukanlah Sasuke yang _dulu_ dikenalnya.

Sasuke menyamankan posisi duduk tanpa menghentikan pandangan menusuknya pada kedua mata Sakura yang berusaha meremehkannya. "...bisa kita selesaikan dengan cepat, hm?"

Sakura menggigit bibir dalamnya, mengatur pernapasan dengan mendesahkan karbon dioksida tanpa raut terintimidasi. "Tentu saja." _Sial, dia terlalu mempesona!_

"Kau takkan mengubah apapun dengan menemuiku." Sasuke memulai percakapan.

Waktunya untuk memanjakan perasaannya hanya kurang dari lima belas menit. Toh dia takkan bisa lari dari eksekusinya, sekalian saja ia menggoda Sakura habis-habisan. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melakukan itu—kira-kira sejak ia memutuskan untuk membunuh perasaannya. Dan dia juga ingin menunjukkan pada para sipir yang mengerling teman kecilnya itu bahwa selama nama Uchiha Sasuke masih diingat, tidak ada yang bisa memetik mekarnya Haruno Sakura.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Ucapan terima kasih? Maaf saja, aku tidak bisa menciummu karena pembatas ini."

"Kau salah sangka." Sakura mati-matian menahan rona di pipinya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke merayunya dengan tatapan sedatar pantat panci? Dan lagi, sejak kapan pria ini suka menggoda? Perempuan muda itu mendecih, menyunggingkan senyum yang bergetar. "Akulah yang ingin berterima kasih, sekaligus meminta sesuatu darimu."

Dua alis Sasuke terangkat bersamaan. Walaupun ia sadar bahwa raut di hadapannya adalah hasil latihan, setidaknya ia tahu bahwa raut di hadapannya itu juga adalah hasil usaha keras. Sasuke paham rasanya kerja keras sejak kakaknya menghabisi kedua orang tuanya, makanya ia tak pernah tega mengabaikan hasil kerja keras seseorang. Apalagi kerja keras perempuan semacam Sakura yang ia sangat yakini lebih menguras air mata ketimbang keringat. "Atas apa?" Tapi tetap saja, wajah datarnya tidak menunjukkan penghargaan apapun.

 _Ayo, Sakura!_ _Sudah terlalu banyak waktu terbuang sejak pertemuan terakhir, sudah terlalu lama juga kecemasan mengikat._ _Aku bekerja dengan menyembuhkan orang, tapi malah menyiksa diri sendiri. Tidak salah Sasuke mengatai idiot tadi._ Sakura menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajah angkuhnya yang luntur. Oh, ayolah! Ia sudah menahan perasaannya sedari kecil. Ia tidak mampu menahan hal lain lagi.

Benar saja, kini Sakura mengepalkan sebelah tangan sekuat tenaga untuk membendung air mata yang ingin mengiringinya. _Tidak ada salahnya, tidak ada ruginya, tidak akan ada pula yang terjadi selepas ini. Perasaanku sudah terlalu terlambat untuk berubah dan perasaannya juga sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menerim_ _a_ _. Setidaknya aku bisa menjadi perawan tua tanpa tekanan._

"Waktu takkan berbaik hati lebih lama lagi."

Sasuke mengatakan itu untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi Sakura-lah yang merasa tertohok. Laki-laki itu hanya ingin menampar dirinya sendiri yang sejak tadi menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membuat pengakuan terakhir dan pergi dari suasana yang menjadi sarana pertukaran degup jantung tak tentu antara keduanya. Sasuke tahu dia hanya akan memunculkan banyak alasan yang membuat _saat-yang-tepat_ itu menjadi tidak tepat. Salah satunya adalah menjadi _gentleman_ _—_ mendahulukan wanita—dengan tatapan tajam yang mulai ragu.

"Katakan omong kosongmu sekarang juga atau kau akan mati bersama keraguan." Lagi-lagi, ia mengatakan itu benar-benar untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi Sakura yang bergetar saat gagang telepon yang dipeluknya dengan jari itu menggetarkan kalimat Sasuke.

"A-ku hanya ingin ber-terima kasih a-tas..." Bibir Sakura bergetar tanpa aturan, membuatnya kalimatnya yang didengar Sasuke dengan pacuan detak jantung terdengar seperti igauan bunga tidur. Sakura masih menunduk, berharap rambutnya tumbuh panjang dalam sekejap untuk menyamarkan merah wajahnya. "...kebera-daanmu..."

 _Payah._

"Hn?" Sasuke merasa napasnya tertahan, namun hanya telinganya saja yang memanas—kepalanya belum mau menerima hasil pendengaran yang tak pernah ia sangka. "Berhenti bergumam seperti bayi."

 _Cih, berusaha menghindar lagi?_

"...di hatiku selama ini." _.PENGECUT._ "Terima kasih!"

Sasuke merasa waktu berhenti berputar ketika Sakura mengangkat wajah. Jantungnya berdetak sangat lantang dan napasnya tertahan ketika wajah yang selalu menawarkan kehangatan bahkan dalam keangkuhan itu tidak pantas dijejali dengan air mata dan warna merah padam yang begitu menyedihkan.

 _Sakura ,aku tidak menangis saat pemakaman orang tuaku, juga saat aku membunuh Itachi. Jadi, kumohon padamu..._

"Si-ngkirkan wajah me-nyedihkan itu dari hadapan-ku, idiot."

 _Sial, mataku meleleh._

Sakura sudah mengenal Sasuke selama Sasuke mengenal dirinya. Olehnya, ia sudah bisa memprediksi sejak awal suasana macam apa yang akan tumbuh dalam kunjungan pertama(dan mungkin terakhir)nya ini. Tapi air mata yang terpeleset di tulang pipi Sasuke itu benar-benar tidak pernah disaksikan Sakura sebelumnya—bahkan ia yakin betul saat kelas memasak di sekolah dulu, Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun membiarkan bawang melelehkan matanya.

"Tutup matamu!" Telepon itu membentak Sakura. Terkejut dalam lamunan, perempuan itu spontan mengeratkan pertemuan kelopak matanya. Sebelum ia sadar telah dipermainkan, matanya yang terbuka sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat air mata Sasuke—bahkan bekasnya pun tidak.

"Kau curang, Sasuke!" Sakura merajuk sambil memamerkan kepalan tinjunya.

"Kau sudah cukup beruntung." Nada datarnya memancing Sakura untuk merengut. Tapi dalam hati, Sasuke sudah sejak tadi mengumpati dirinya sendiri. _Dan aku sudah cukup sial dengan membiarkan diriku lepas._

Sakura merengut, melipat tangan di depan dada dengan kepala miring agar gagang telepon yang menempeli telinganya tidak jatuh. Sasuke tidak merespon banyak, hanya menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Alis pria itu berkerut ketika melihat deretan gigi rapi Sakura yang dibingkai lengkungan bibir seperti mendukung gagang telepon yang menggelitik telinga Sasuke dengan tawa Sakura.

"Apa?" suaranya menyerak penasaran.

"Aku hanya merasa..." Air mata melelehi gelak tawa Sakura. "...sudah lama sekali kau tidak semenyenangkan ini."

Sasuke membiarkan kabel-kabel telepon mengirim decihannya, tapi tidak dengan pengakuan batinnya. _Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah selengah ini sebelumnya. Oh, baiklah jika diriku sebelum kegilaan Itachi kau sebut menyenangkan._ "Terkadang aku ingin kembali ke masa itu dan mencegahnya merampas diriku yang dulu."

"Hm?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Dia juga tidak pernah merasa sehanyut ini—atau Sakura yang tidak pernah semenghanyutkan ini?

"Terserah." Sasuke menyisir rambut dengan jari-jari pucatnya. Dia sadar bahwa perempuan di hadapannya menatap lekat-lekat, membuatnya mendenguskan karbon dioksida dengan kesal. Wajahnya memerah karena kewalahan mencari topik pengalihan. "Jadi, untuk apa kau meminta sesuatu dari orang sekarat ini?"

Sakura tersadar. "Ah, ya. Aku sempat lupa soal itu." Dia mengetukkan jari-jari ke gagang telepon. "Sekarang dengarkan baik-baik permintaanku."

"Kenapa aku harus mematuhimu?" Sasuke mencibir di seberang. Tapi dalam hati ia cukup bersyukur bisa kembali memasang wajah datar tanpa menahan suatu apapun. "Kau pasti tahu kalau aku tidak sudi menerima perintah dari siapa—"

"Berikan hatimu."

Wajah serius Sakura memancing tatapan lebar Sasuke. _Apa-apaan ini?_ "Tempat kerjamu kekurangan uang atau kau yang butuh penghasilan tambahan? Silahkan saja kau jadikan aku kadaver nanti. Tapi aku yakin bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang mau hidupnya ditopang oleh hati yang sudah habis perasaannya." Sungguh, tajam sekali Sasuke menatap.

"Aku akan membayar dengan hatiku." Tapi Sakura sudah bosan gentar. Telepon di jarinya bergetar, menahan Sasuke untuk tidak menusukkan keheranan ke wajah sok tegar di depan mata. "Oh, bukan. Sudah kujadikan hatiku sebuah bingkisan perpisahan."

Berdesah sinis, "Kau sinting.", hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke untuk menutupi ekspresi heran maksimal tanpa secuil pun kepercayaan yang merambati seluruh sarafnya—lagi-lagi sepasang kubangan di mata hijau itu memantulkan cahaya lampu. _Hebat juga_ , pikirnya. _Bisa memasang wajah begitu dengan batin kacau._

Suara isakan berdesis dari bilik-bilik kunjungan lain. Pun genangan air mata di sisi sepatu. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Sasuke lebih banyak menciptakan ketegangan dibanding haru yang merindu. "Ya, karena kau." Kalau coba diingat-ingat, mereka berdua sudah menelan bulat-bulat sebagian besar hal yang mestinya tumpah di bilik kunjungan ini.

BIP

"Itu artinya waktu masih tersisa 300 detik." Sasuke menekan-nekan sisi kepalanya yang tidak punya persiapan tepat untuk suasana tak terduga ini. Maka saat Sakura berbalik pada sipir yang mengawasi, Sasuke tertegun oleh punggung kokoh yang menghadapinya.

 _Bagaimana bisa seorang dokter berbakat sepertinya tidak peduli kalau sampah sepertiku tidak peduli padanya—_ Sasuke kembali menegaskan wajah ketika Sakura menatapnya dengan lenguhan pendek. _—dulu?_

"Kau benar. Seharusnya aku lebih sering mengunjungimu sebelumnya." Sakura tertawa pelan. Tinggal kurang dari tiga ratus hitungan dan sejak tadi dia hanya melemparkan obrolan-obrolan klise. "Jadi, permintaanku tadi..."

"Aku terkesan." suara Sasuke berikut pandangannya menjadi lebih serak. Tatapannya memberi titah agar Sakura memberinya giliran untuk mendominasi pembicaraan. Dengus napasnya berhamburan melewati telepon. "...pada diriku sendiri."

"Apa?" Jari telunjuk yang didekatkan ke bibir oleh Sasuke itu menahan ledakan kebingungan Sakura.

"Ada seorang perempuan yang mencairkan keringatnya untuk menyambung nyawa banyak orang. Tapi perasan air matanya dilimpahkan pada seorang pemutus nyawa." Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. "Dirinya yang selalu diharapkan itu juga memaksa memberikan hatinya yang segar untuk terpanggang habis di neraka bersamaku. Sedangkan dia dengan tololnya mau memelihara hati busuk yang sudah tidak punya setitik pun perasaan untuk menjemput surga."

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberikan hatimu," Sakura membenamkan ujung gigi ke daging bibir ketika kalimat-kalimat itu menggigit telinganya bersama udara dingin yang dihembuskan suasana lewat telepon di sisi kepalanya. "Aku akan menjemput hatiku di neraka."

Sasuke meminta Sakura mendekati kaca pembatas—dengan isyarat jari. Melihat napas Sasuke menciptakan kabut tipis di permukaan kaca, hatinya tanpa berpikir segera menyentuhkan hidung ke sana untuk mengendus nyawa yang selalu diidamkannya.

"Seharusnya membunuh perasaan sudah lebih dari cukup." Sasuke menempelkan tangannya ke kaca untuk meraba imaji Sakura yang ikut menegakkan tubuh. "Tapi ternyata nadi, napas, dan darah pria jenius ini ditundukkan oleh ketololan perempuan itu. Aku terkesan bahwa tubuhku bisa mencintai tanpa perasaan. Itu hampir mustahil."

"Sasuke, bicaramu sudah terlalu banyak.", begitu kata Sakura sebelum tangis melepaskan genggaman jarinya dari gagang telepon. Suara decitan dahinya dan kaca pembatas sudah cukup menyedihkan untuk menggantikan suasana biru yang timbul-tenggelam selama lima belas menit terakhir.

Sasuke mengeratkan pejaman mata sekuat hatinya menahan tangis. Tapi walau kelopak matanya menutup sempurna, beberapa air mata yang nakal seenaknya saja menyelip di antara tarikan napas Sasuke yang terputus-putus. "Bicaramu jauh lebih banyak, bodoh.", begitu bisik Sasuke sebelum keningnya menghantam kaca pembatas dengan telapak tangan yang berusaha menembus kaca agar bisa bertautan dengan telapak tangan Sakura.

Suara _bip_ yang berkata bahwa tiga ratus hitungan telah lenyap tidak begitu terdengar. Yang bisa ditangkap oleh telinga kedua sipir yang mendekati kedua _teman kecil_ itu hanyalah dua gagang telepon hitam yang kacau bentuknya dan berdenging tajam,

 _Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu._

.

.

.

"Akhirnya aku bisa memelukmu." Sakura memejamkan matanya yang sembab. "Kau tidak tahu sekeras apa aku memimpikan ini, Sasuke."

"Belum pernah aku menikmati wangimu sedalam ini." Sasuke tersenyum pendek dengan tangan membekap dada kirinya. "Lihatlah, tubuhku sudah memenuhi tembusan peluru di sini dengan dirimu. Menarik, sekali."

Naruto menggeleng kuat-kuat walau kakinya mengikuti Hinata. Tunangannya itu memeluk pinggangnya erat, membiarkan Naruto membasahi lengan _blouse_ hitamnya dengan air mata yang meraung.

Hei, sahabat-sejak-kecil macam apa yang bisa menyaksikan satu sahabatnya ditimbun tanah dan satunya lagi memeluk nisan erat-erat?

Dan bujukan Hinata di telinga Naruto dibawa angin kering untuk menggigit Sakura.

 _Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu._

.

.


End file.
